peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-26 ; Comments *The tenth and final part of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *Start of show: "A second early tonight. Can they never get anything right? In tonight's programme, we've got the Samurai Seven in session, and the All-Time Festive Fifty, the top five." Sessions *Samurai Seven, #2. Recorded 1999-11-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cornell Campbell: 'The Gorgon (Compilation CD-I Shall Not Remove 1975-80)' (Blood & Fire) *Cinerama: 'Film (EP-Manhattan)' (Scopitones) *Samurai Seven: 'Bonnet' (Peel Session) *Juno: 'Blind Alley (12 inch)' (High Density) *Juniper Moon: '¿Volverás? (EP-¿Volverás?)' (Elefant) *Yo La Tengo: 'Our Way To Fall (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out)' (Matador) *Lupine Howl: 'Vaporizer (CD single)' (Vinyl Hiss) *Tony Rebel: 'Survival (7 inch)' (Penthouse) *Samurai Seven: 'If You Only Knew' (Peel Session) *Melt-Banana: 'Picnic With Panic-Long Version (LP-Cactuses Come in Flocks)' (A-Zap) :(JP: 'Earlier on upstairs in the Radio 1 office, the Evening Session people were playing records very loudly (as they so often do, frankly) and I just put on the Embalmer LP and reduced them to silence.') *Embalmer: 'The Necro-Filing Cabinet (CD-There Was Blood Everywhere)' (Relapse) *Alterego: 'Eskimo (12 inch)' (Dust 2 Dust) *Cathal Coughlan: 'Payday (EP-Payday)' (Cooking Vinyl) *No Wings Fins Or Fuselage: 'Left Behind (LP-Electris)' (Seriously Groovy) *Lab 4: 'Candyman (12 inch)' (One Inch) *Samurai Seven: 'I Am Yours' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Brutal (Soundtrack LP-The Beach)' (London) :JP (on the origin of Pink Floyd's 'Atomic Heart Mother'): "I was there, because I compared the programme in which it was played for the first time... When they came in to play it, they hadn't got a title for it - they'd only just written it - and I went out and got a copy of the London evening paper and we went down there and went through newspaper headlines trying to find one that would be an appropriate title for the piece. And it was all that kind of "Vicar In Tug Of Love Mercy Dash to Palace' kind of stuff, and then there was the story about somebody who had been fitted with a pacemaker and the headline was 'Atom Heart Mother', so the piece became 'Atom Heart Mother'. A little rock 'n' roll history there, for Dave in Colorado." *Black Science Labs: 'Fingerprints (12 inch-white label)' (Certificate 18) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 05-01 :(JP: 'And it's now time for the top five records in your All-Time Festive Fifty, and for those people who continue, I think deliberately, just to be provoking, misunderstand what the Festive Fifty's all about, these are the listener's choices, not mine, so, er, here we go.') *'05': Clash, '(White Man)' In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) *'04': Sex Pistols: 'Anarchy In The UK (7")' (EMI) *'03': Joy Division, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart (LP-Substance)' (Factory) :(JP: 'At number two, and I should tell you that this is the same copy of the record that I first played 22 years ago.') *'02': Undertones, 'Teenage Kicks (EP-Teenage Kicks)' (Good Vibrations) :(JP: 'Well obviously number one in my heart, number two in yours.') *'01': Joy Division, 'Atmosphere (EP-Joy Division 1979)' (Factory) *Kid Koala: 'Fender Bender (CD-Carpal Tunnel Syndrome)' (Ninja Tune) *Zoppo: 'Enemy Structure (LP-Belgian Style Pop)' (Transformed Dreams) *Samurai Seven: 'Take On Me' (Peel Session) The A-Ha song. *Cydonia: 'April Fools (12 inch)' (Atomic) File ;Name *a) AlltimeFF 05to01 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-26 *c) jp260100 ;Length *a) 00:17:58 *b) 02:02:15 *c) 02:00:06 ;Other *a) Good sound at 128 kbps. Bundled as a rar file with the previous section of the chart. *b) Compiled by SIG from three separate files submitted by two tapers. Many thanks to them. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online. *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Max-dat Tapes